The journey that changed my life
by Sakufannel
Summary: You could be away from the person you love? I realized that my feelings for you have not changed. Would you give me another chance on this journey? Will I take the right choice on this trip that changed everything (English version of "El viaje que lo cambió todo)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's my first in English story, (I don't speak it) sorry for any mistake.

I hope you enjoy it

I want to thank to Nikki-dina-kittysWorth I really appreciate your support and for encourage me to do this.

Don't forget to comment or criticize, I accept all kinds of ideas

Everything started just like a simple school day, I had prepared myself to go to school Pandora, and I brushed my long hair then tie it in pigtails, put on my uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

My life is like any other student in high school, my friends are the best but also I have my rivals. And who am I? Well, my name is Alice Baskerville and I am 16 years old, my family is my mother Lacie, and my father, he died when I was just a baby.

Despite being a girl with good social position, I am nothing vain, I just like going to my style no matter what others think.

Before going down to breakfast, I check that I take all the tasks and outstanding classroom materials, went down for breakfast a delicious cake that I bought yesterday when I looked at my little watch, I realized that I had no time even to drink a glass of milk, I washed my teeth as fast as I could, I left but not before taking a great breakfast and ride on my motorcycle.

Saying that I arrived just in time, is to exaggerate, in fact I had to leave several teachers and students behind, but I achieved my goal, to have no further delays in my registry.

I sat next to my best friends Alyss and Sharon Rainsworth, they're twin sisters, but to be honest, they're so similar as water and fire, besides Alyss looks like me.

All comments were interrupted by the entrance to the head teacher of the group, a thirty -something, blonde guy, emerald eyes and quite strict. I'm talking about the Professor Oscar Vessalius.

Once he entered to the room and with one movement of his hand, caused everyone take their seats and the absolutely silence in the classroom.

- Students silence, the following news is very important to you.

After the announcement, a series of whispers began wondering what was happening or if it was a punishment, who could be.

I looked to my friends, but they didn't know anything about, at first I was shocked, they knew everything, but as we said, there is always a first time in forever.

- Be quiet - ordered raising his voice a little.

With my usual courage I decided that the teacher had made a long pause, so I raised my hand to ask about the news.

- What's going on professor?

- If you keep quiet, I can explain-said a little sarcastic - On Monday; we will make a trip to Sabrie. It will last two and half weeks, we will be staying in a luxury hotel so I want that you behave like adults.

- It's amazing two weeks without homework- said Alyss

-And maybe we'll meet boys sexy- Sharon commented with a smile

- Sharon, you know that I'm in a relationship- I said embarrassed by her comments

- Come on Alice, I'm joking

-Baskerville and Rainsworth - silence – I'm not finished

The voices of my classmates began to increase, but the teacher quickly controlled the group.

-Please, I need that you delivered this circular to your parents, so they can decided if they'll accept or deny permission ; only until Friday the permit is accepted. Understood?

-Yes Professor

The following three classes spent too slowly for me, but the worst thing, is that I was dying of hunger, which caused my stomach will not stop making noises.

But when the bell rang I went along with my friends.

- One minute more of classes and I would have died from starvation- I snapped.

-Oh Alice, always hungry- said Sharon

- Quiet -I said before I bite my ribs

When I was about to finish, someone covered my eyes with their hands.

- Who am I? - Asked a male voice

-I don´t know ... maybe Glen

-You're correct, honey- said before giving me a little kiss on the lips.

Although Glen was a lovely boyfriend, my friends didn't accept him, the reason is, because they liked my old boyfriend Gilbert Nightray, the kiss would have last longer, but the angry looks from Sharon, took away the romantic touch to the scene, but after breaking the kiss, I felt a wind through my spine when I felt that someone was looking at me.

He hugged me and then leave, but not before saying goodbye and walk away with your best friend Rufus Barma.

- See you later, honey

I gave a small smile, as I was preparing for the following argument.

-Alice, you shouldn't do that in class, look, who was watching you- muttered the redhead, while she discreetly pointing to a group of friends.

I felt curiosity and I could see some beautiful golden eyes, for better or for worse, I knew who owned it, I didn't care but inside, my heart pounded at the sight of Gilbert Nightray, I turned and keep enjoying my meal. I tried to appear normal until a voice was heard behind me.

- Hi – said the voice, a voice that belongs to him.

-Hey, Gilbert - greeted Sharon

- Hi Gil -Alyss smiled

I tried to say hello but the words were stuck in my throat, so I couldn't say hello. This caused that the girls saw me in a very bad way.

- Hi Alice – he murmured

- Hi Nightray- I said while, I lowered the head in shame.

The rest of the day I spent my time thinking about Gilbert and our relationship. When the doorbell of the last class sounds, I went almost ran, without saying goodbye to anyone.

I sat on a bench, hidden behind some trees, cherry blossoms, the same place where he started and I finished our relationship.

- Why do I feel like that? - I cried –My hearts almost go away from my chest

- There you're, little girl-yelled Sharon

I kept mulling over my feelings until Sharon began to move his hand in front of me, I looked up and got ready to go to the school parking lot.

- Alice do you feel bad? Why did you run like that? –she Murmured worried

-Don't worry, I'm fine – I smiled

-Liar, you were distracted in class.

- I am always distracted

-Yes, but not like today ... is something that you can´t say

- No, Sharon, I swear, I 'm fine ... I was thinking in all the things that I need for the trip

- Please Alice, you´ll never worry about that ... But now I'm thinking about it, as you said, we go on Friday; we only have two days to buy what we need.

-Okay- sighed

-Yes, girl's day-she screamed

- And Alyss?

-She will go with her boyfriend, Elliot, for you know - she made a naughty smile, causing me to let go a big laugh

- Stop saying things like that ... look everyone is watching us.

-And since when does matter to the great B- Rabbit, being seen

- Whatever- I sighed -we go to my place and then we go to the mall

-Sure-she smiled before getting in her Mustang.

I put on my headphones, but a voice stopped me.

- Alice, surely you won't go without saying goodbye, Am I right? -snapped Glen

- I thought you already go to your house

- I love you, Alice –he murmured before kissing me

-I…I- Looked down and smiled – Me too

I went as fast as I could, I tried to sleep, but all my attempts were futile. I talked to my mother just a moment, because she would travel again, she signed the paper and told me that, she was going to add more money to my account, if I wanted to buy something for the trip.

The next day, I had marked dark circles from lack of sleep, the day start when the teacher came up with a list and started saying some warnings about the trip.

- Alice, did you go to sleep? Asked Alyss

- I was finishing my homework.

- Class, I need your permissions.

I beginning to yawn, when a voice interrupted me

-Alice, my love, Are you okay?

-Yes- I lied- Hey Glen, are you going to the trip?

- No, I'm sorry. But my parents are going to a business trip and I really want to join them.

-Well ... I'll see you after the trip.

- Alice, Glen, Sharon and Alyss, be quiet - ordered, my friends killed me with their eyes- As I was saying, and the rooms are going to be select by you. Don´t get excited, gentlemen - he said when he saw the reactions of some students – The roommates must be of the same sex. If someone comes to sneak to his girlfriend´s room, will be sent back without refund, rooms must be maximum 4 and minimum 3

-Yes-chanted the whole group

-Now, give me your permission and if you already know with whom you will share room, give me the list.

-You will go, right? - Asked

- Obviously, - said the older sister Sharon

-Yes- Alyss, smiled

- So we are going to be together. Right?

-Of course-I said

Sharon writes our names in a paper and took it to teacher with the permission.

After that day, the week went by too quickly, because the teachers kept us saturated with a lot of projects to deliver, but when the bell ring of the last class marking the end of the week, everyone started shouting excited about the trip.

- Don't forget, everybody must be here at 7:30, on time - ordered Professor Oscar - If you arrive after this time, don't bother trying to reach us- he said.

- Yes, teacher.

-Alice, we see in 2 weeks. I´m going to miss you, goodbye

- Me too-I said

We share a nice kiss; however, that feeling of being watched come back, but when I raise my head, it was empty.

- Bye Glen


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any mistake.

I hope you enjoy the chapter

I want to thank to Nikki-dina-kittysWorth I

Don't forget to comment or criticize, I accept all kinds of ideas

* * *

Chapter 2: Sad memories

The way we say goodbye was not as I planned, and the worse thing was that I didn't have time to give him the letter. After that, I stop thinking of him. Then, I met with my friends so we can go to the mall and buy some things.

-Hey girls, how are my best buddies? - I asked a little sad

-Hey Alice ¿What's up?-she smiles at me ¿Are you ok?-she asked me worried

-It's-sigh-I think I hadn't forgotten about someone- I said, while I looked down.

-Hey, calm little ¿why do you think that?

-Well, when I kissed Glen, I didn't feel anything. In fact I felt weird.

-So, do you think you don't love him anymore? Just for that?

-I don't know, maybe I just feel I little sad and nostalgic, and my birthday is near but my mother won't be here- I faked a smile

-C'mon girl, maybe you are a little nervous for the trip, and by the way, if she won't be here, you will celebrate with us. I promised that you are going to have the best birthday, the Thursday will be awesome -she smiled

- That's for sure, not everyday I'm celebrating my 17 years old-I said with a real smile

-Alice-Sharon interrupts me-Do you still think about him?

-Who?

-You know-she made a pause- Jack

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

At the time I was 13, I was talking with Sharon while we were doing time to see Jack, I couldn´t believe that a guy like him, was dating me, but he did. Actually I was in love with him, so when someone warned me about him, I ignored them.

When the bell rang, I went with her to be with him, but I was shocked when I heard his voice behind me.

-Alice- he whispered

- Jack, what are you doing here?-I blurted surprised

-Hey, we need to talk-he said after gesturing to Sharon – Alone- he said emphasizing that word.

- What? – I asked somewhat shy, because part of me knew what he was going to say

- I think we should break up; I never loved you, at least not in that way. You must know that, and besides I was trying to make jealous girl that I like- he muttered not bothering for the pain it gave me to hear those words.

-I'm glad you were honest - I smile because my pride wouldn't let me cry in front of him –Don't worry, its fine.

-Alice- he whispered confused, maybe he thought that I will cry or something, but no, I'm not that kind of girl, I never cry in front of a guy- I´m telling you this because I 'm going to go for my father´s work

- Oh ... So everything was true - I said something angrily- At least I should know who owns your heart. Don't you think?

- Is Vanessa –he replied somewhat surprised by my change

-I hope you are happy with her and that you appreciate her.

-Thank... thanks Alice.

- Well, goodbye, I hope you'll be happy -I said trying to hold back my tears.

-Goodbye, I hope you'll be happy too

I kept a smile so he wouldn't see the damage that he had caused me, I was just a child's play for him, and then without noticing, the tears ran down my cheeks.

- Why I had to love you? - I asked trying to calm my sobs.

At that moment a hand was placed on my shoulder, that simple touch, showed me love and support that I need , but when I look at her, I could see a slight anger in her red wine eyes, but quickly changed her expression when she saw my tears .

- Hi

- Hi Sharon, I was blind, you were right, I didn't realize that Jack just used me- I muttered between sobs.

- Calm down Alice, you're so much better for him. You will find that special someone, trust me

-I don't know I don't want to feel this pain, not anymore. I want to be alone and I won't fall in love -I cried

- Alice, no one was born to be alone ... But it's your decision – she smile at me and gave me a hug.

- From now on I will be known as the brave, smart and lonely protagonist of the book Abyss.

-You mean B- Rabbit

-Exactly, no one will hurt me and I will be happy living on my own- I said with tears in my eyes

- You want to go to my home?-she asked me gently

-Yes, thank you Sharon.

When I got home, I started to sob and I regretted to have known him, after we got to see several movies to distract me, but that day something inside me had changed, and that was my trust in men when it comes to love.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- I hope not for that fool-she asked me

-Of course not, I couldn't be as independent as I swore that day- I smiled

-I know, now don't think about it and wipe that sad face-she ordered before playing with my cheeks, causing me to smile - That's it, you see how beautiful you are when you smile.

-You're the best Sharon

We started to laugh and hug until Alyss came along with Elliot, the couple star looking us weirdly.

-Please, I can't leave you alone without killing each other, right?

-Alyss come 'on, you also did this when we were small

- Leave her be Alice; don't you see that now all her attention and hugs are for that young –she exclaimed pulling Elliot

- Leave him alone-she snapped –You're embarrassing your sister

-Calm down, see? Now he is free.

- Why do I have to always be pulled and pushed? - Elliot muttered

- Because you messed with the youngest of the group, so you have to suffer, I made a sinister face- But I swear, if you ever hurt her, well someone won't have children

He just hid behind Alyss, but first sends a pleading look to his girlfriend

- Alice, please stops threatening my boyfriend.

-Yes, you will cause that he run away like the others.

- Sister, please doesn't say that, don't believe anything they said

-Well- I smiled wickedly -Let's do a list

-Good idea- she supported

-Please- Elliot interrupted - I know how my beautiful Alyss is, she is perfect... I love you -said before stealing her kiss.

-Hey brat go easy with it, from here I can see your tongue -cried Sharon.

-You will kill me with all the sugar you guys spread-I said

- As if you weren't like this with Glen?-Alyss replied, somewhat annoyed

- I'm a bit cheesy but not so much, that is not me-I snapped

-Well ... I got to go, I see you on Monday Alice, bye sister.

-Alyss, please don't get crazy – I winked mischievously

-Bye Alice

-Well Alice, It's time to go

-Yes -I nodded with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I put the translation of the song "Wherever you are" if you want to listen it is beautiful, well without any other message, the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, if you see one, you can tell me, don't forget to leave a little review, please. It's really important to me.

* * *

Chapter: 3

We went to my house so we could change our uniform and leave those heavy backpacks. Then we left in her car and we go to the mall because we have to buy everything we'll need for the trip, but, well I'm talking about Sharon, so, is going to be a long afternoon, running and buying, because something that my little friend have and it's annoying sometimes, is her little addiction ... go shopping.

-Hey Alice, about what happened today with Glen; maybe it was the nerves of the Travel- she murmured as she took a sip of water.

-That must be the reason- I smiled.

-Well ... what we buy first? – She asked as her eyes covered with a somewhat terrifying brightness.

- Mmmm, I think it would be best if we buy some food -I snapped.

We walked for a while until Sharon stopped and said.

-Hey Alice, would you excuse me... I have to make a call, but I don't have a very good reception, please wait here

-Ok Sharon, but I have-I said surprised after checked my cellphone, after that I decided to turn around to ask where she had gone; however, when I turned around I didn't see any sign of her.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sharon.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

I hate lying to Alice, plus I do that very bad but I hate to see her so sad and so different than she is.

So I ran when I saw her distracted towards a small stand where they sell a lot of candies, especially because there they sold Alice´s favorite chocolates.

- I hope these chocolates make Alice smile- I whisper to me

While I was waiting my turn, I heard a exchanging of words, it's seemed that they were talking about me, and besides I recognize their voices but I couldn't remember the owners of the voices.

- Guess who is behind us-the blond guy asked.

-Yes- at the moment I feel a tapping on my shoulder -Hello Sharon

- Hi Gilbert, Oz, what are you doing here? –I asked surprised

- Hey, you hadn't noticed we were here all along?

-No- I smiled a little embarrassed by my lack of attention – Shut up ... is that I have several things on my mind; you know the trip is on Monday- I recognized

-Yes, but I can't understand why women get stressed by a trip

-Well, you have to take a lot with you so you can be prepared for anything.

- I will never understand the female brain

-Finally, something we both agree Oz – I smiled mischievously

Oz tried to think of some way to hit me back, but he hadn't had enough time because Gilbert interrupted our little fight.

Hey Sharon, Alice didn't come with you? - He asked with a sad voice, when he didn't see Alice

-I wish they hadn't break up, only he could break that shell- I thought before I remember her- Waaaa -I cried when the reason for my escape came to my mind- Yes, she is , well let's say I run from her. She is going to kill- I recognized while doing something dramatic. - But I wanted to buy her favorite chocolates.

- What happened? Don't tell me that today is her birthday? -He asked a little worried while his face turned red, which caused a slight laugh from me- No; it can't be-he mumble

- No, her birthday is the next week- I reminded him

-Jajaja - Oz laughed, not bothering to hide it.

- There's nothing wrong, I just wanted to buy her some chocolates but I was late- I smiled.

-Good ... Please take these, anyway this are their favorites- he muttered and give me the little box.

-I didn't know that he also likes this chocolates- I thought- Thank you Gil, I'll buy you others in reward- I make a little pause-hey, by the way, talking about Alice ... We have to do something special for her on her birthday , since we'll be out of town. Would you like to participate?

-Glen is not going to organize something snapped Gilbert a little jealous and annoyed.

-I don't know-I muttered hoping no one would listen, but I was not so lucky.

- What? He is her boyfriend, right? – Oz asked, I whisper to him when I noticed that Gilbert was distracted by listening to a melody.

-Glen won't go to the trip - I revealed

- That's all, we are in- he winked at me, while made a slight gesture to Gilbert, who had any idea about our conversation so when he saw us, he was confused about everything.

-Well guys I have to go, I don't want that Alice kill me- smiled

- Ok Sharon, bye-said Gil

-See you- Oz shouted

I ran with all my strength , but I had forgotten in which part of the huge mall I had left her, I blushed at my stupidity, but fortunately I could remember.

Without wasting time, I put the box in my bag and headed to my little friend with a huge smile for the great idea that Oz come up with.

- I just hope you don't want to kill me- I sighed

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Alice.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sharon, how long is going take you to do a stupid call; you know I hate being alone. Anyway - I sighed

Everything seemed really calm in the mall, despite it being Friday, I looked at the food area to see if Sharon was there, no luck, I saw several familiar faces but I didn't see any ginger girl.

I started to get up from my seat to go for some meat. When I heard an old song, it was old but also very special to me; this song was dedicated from Gilbert to me, helplessly I closed my eyes and began to sing in my mind.

I'm telling you,

I softly whisper

Tonight, tonight

You are my angel.

I love you so much.

Both of us have become one

Tonight, tonight

I just to say

Wherever you are

I always make you smile

Wherever you are

I´m always by your side

And no matter what you say

Thinking of you, these feelings arise

I promise you a "forever" right now.

My mind began to travel in my memories, but for some reason in my chest were too many emotions to understand, although the majority were longing, hope, tenderness, sadness, anger and fear especially for not doing the right thing in the right way at the right time, I felt as if fleeing away from something , and that was something I always hate.

- Come on Alice, you are alone and this travel make you feel a little nervous, besides, not being with your mother and plus the melancholy to hear that song- Too many feelings for a moment - they I raised my face, and left my thoughts away, to hear my favorite part of the song, which fortunately were the last lines of the song.

The day we met ought to be number one in our memories  
with a day like today in close second

Those I love wholeheartedly  
those I hold dear to me  
because you're always at the center of this love of mine

Wherever you are

I always make you smile  
wherever you are

I'm always by your side  
whatever you say, the feelings you're thinking  
I promise you "forever" right now

Wherever you are

Helplessly, I ran to the bathroom to freshen up the face and avoid mourn, that was what I usually didn't know when is something about my feelings. Never be hurt by someone, not like some years ago. I would never mourn for a boy; I rather to stop eating all the meat in the world to suffer for my damn hormones.

When I left the bathroom calmer, my eyes changed to be full of melancholy for a more relaxed.

- That's it-I smiled- B-Rabbit don't cry over something like that.

I returned to my seat hoping that my friend was over with that stupid call. Luckily the call was over.

- Alice, where are you? –she yelled

I decided to scare her in revenge.

-Here- I cried before I touch her back

- Waaaa –she shouted causing me to drop a good laugh -That was not nice of you- she said a little angry

- You should have seen your face –I laugh without any control

-Shut up- she said, pretending a slight annoyance.

-Yeah, okay ... -I muttered before calm - Why did it take you so long? –I asked her when I stopped laughing.

- Well ... I


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to all who have read my Story, and for your Reviews, they give me the inspiration to continue this little story. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please don't forget to leave a Review, at least to tell me if I have any mistake

* * *

Chapter 4:

Actually I was tired of waiting for Sharon, but the thing is she rarely disappears and she has never liked to leave me alone. So I had to ask her the reason for her delay, so in a way, I feel happy for scaring her.

- So, what took you so long?

- Sorry Alice, the call was longer than I thought, but now I'm here, so let's buy clothes and some food-she smile at me.

-Ok, but first, we will buy food- I looked into her eyes, so she can discover that I was not satisfied with her answer.

-Yes-she looked at me -by the way, if we have time. Do you want to see a movie? –She asked me

-Sure, there is also a new movie, and I'm dying to see it-I smiled evilly.

We were laughing and teasing every minute, that's why she was my best friend. After that we went to buy food, it's not like together we collect food to feed an army, but it's not my fault that my stomach loves meat ... well, all types of food. I rushed to the area to pick my favorite drink when Sharon stared at me with a weird face.

- Hey, you can't buy that-she scolded me pointing the bottle.

- Why not? It's just a bottle of water.

- I don't believe- she stammered but still came to examine the bottle

- What you were thinking? - I asked her with a mischievous smile

- Etto this, just that I thought was, what else are you going to buy? - She smiled a little embarrassed while she was playing with her little necklace, which I had given to her some time ago.

- Mmmm, I don't know, if we are going to take a bus, I should take plenty of water and some sweets , especially, my mom told me that in this store they sell puddings so, I'll buy three or more- I smiled as I imagined this dessert in my hands- I just hope that Break not steal me again.

- Alice, you love pudding and you've only tried it twice-she smiled-And besides, I don't think Break try to steal it again, at least not after the beating you gave to him.

-Hahahaha, you're right, but it's so tasty that I can't stand to see someone steal it- I smiled a little embarrassed.

I was very happy with this Girl's afternoon, but I´m sure that I will be exhausted when I get home. But I don't care, in fact, whenever I'm with Sharon I feel happy, and it has always been this way and I'm glad.

I was so focused on my thoughts that and I could barely make out that call

-Hey, here is the pudding,-a male voice shouted.

My ears quickly located the source of the voice and I ran in that way, leaving behind me a cloud of smoke. Sharon tried to follow me but, she is not as fast as me.

- Where? - I asked, while trying to recovery my breath

-Haha, Alice, you never change, right? -Said the voice –once I heard him I knew he was Oz Vessalius, an old friend of mine.

-Hi Oz, what are you doing here? –I look over the place- By you? - I asked quickly, changing the subject

- Hello B- Rabbit, -he answered, despite Sharon, Oz was the only person that knows I loved being called that, but despite being separate, he had not changed - I'm not alone, Gilbert went to buy a pizza and he don't want me to go, because he said I would buy more food-he replied.

-Haha, just like always Vessalius- Sharon smiled

-I think you're the second person who eats more than me-I whisper

- What? Only the second, who wins?

-Break, this clown is never satisfied, and the worst thing is, he is really skinny - I blurted – Well Vessalius, I hope you didn't lie about these puddings. Right?-I asked while I was thundering my knuckles.

-Of course not-he said while pointing small boxes.

I got distracted and when I turn around, I could see Sharon and Oz whispering a few things that I couldn't listen. But it didn't bother me, because my distraction with a dark hair and golden eyes, that I knew perfection.

- What are they talking about? - I asked, while diverting my gaze- Surely it's nothing important

I was looking for those golden eyes, when I saw Gilbert closer; I could not help but feel bad to see him carrying everything without any help.

-And Sharon says I eat like if there's no tomorrow - I recognized before going to help him- Sharon paid for me, have my card-I said, leaving an small object in her hand

-Yes Alice, don't worry - she told me a little confused - Although we haven't finished - I left her talking to herself, before she realized I had already slipped away.

-Hi Nightray, would you like some help? - I asked a little shy.

- Ye… Yes, thanks- he answered after recovering from slight horror that got him, I have to recognize, and sometimes I'm too quiet

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sharon.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had been left stunned by Alice's words, she never leaves in that way, but maybe she has seen something delicious and she would like to see. But there was something inside of me that knew that was not true...

- Where did Alice go? -my friend asked to me when he couldn't see her

-I don't know, she left me her card and then she disappeared

We decided to go to pay everything, but we were a little surprised by Alice.

-I'm surprised how much does Alice eat-He smiled as he picked up the bags of food

- She loves food, especially meat and pudding -I smiled, but then I saw that my companion had a big smile while he was looking to the restaurants

-Look, she is with him-he yelled a little excited

- Who?- I Asked before my eyes find her- Aww they're so cute - I started making noises with shouts and sighs when I seeing them together, just like almost a year ago.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Alice.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.**_

Seeing or talking to Gilbert after we finished was too uncomfortable, but a month ago, it was not so weird, I must admit that I miss all our rubbish and our little fights that we used to have before that.

- Mmm Gilbert, don't you think is a lot of food? - I muttered as I was carrying a box of potatoes with cheese.

- No, well we always eat two pizzas, when we come here, hey by the way I wanted to ask if you'd like- he began to lower his gaze

- Why does my heart beats very strong-I thought- Tell me, what's up? – I tried to sound calm.

-Well, as I know you've been with Sharon ... would like to eat with us? Or, you will be buying for the trip?

-Yes, don't worry, after that, we will continue buying- I smiled as before –Let's go with the others, or they are going to worry about us.

- I think we should find a table, -he smiles at me- just because they're hanging with all our things

I nodded a little shaky, but I should show him that I want to be his friend like we used to.

We were looking when I found a table near the main font, and we went there, we were in silence when we heard the screams of Oz.

-Here we are - we yelled at the same time

We both made gestures for them to understand that we had seen them, however I didn't see there was a little toy cart in the hallway. I stumbled but just as I was waiting for me to hit the ground, I feel surrounded by arms that were hold me tightly yet gently so as not to hurt me.

-I see you still don't see where you're going, right? - Gilbert smiled as he helped me to get up.

-It was not my fault, what kind of kid let his toy in the ground-I yelled

After saying those words a child appeared, he was too embarrassed and his eyes were crystalline, luckily the silly car was fine, because I want to scream at him every bad word in the world. But that look he gave at me was so innocent and sad, that I just let it go.

I take the car, while I left the food on the table, then I gave the car to the child.

- Be more careful where you leave your toys, you could cause someone to get hurt- I smiled but my voice sounded strong

-Yes- he whispered-Thanks, miss for not scolded me, but the good thing was that your boyfriend saved you- he smiled innocently, while his words provoked a strong blush on my cheeks and I think Gil had the same reaction.

- No, we are not boyfriends - we said, a little embarrassed.

- Too bad, you'll be a pretty couple - after a while he added- the Friendzone, right? - He smiled to Gilbert, but when he was about to run, the boy's father came

-Philip, What did you do? – A male voice scolded him - You left your toys scattered again.

-No – he lied while hiding his car.

- Sorry for any problems that my son cause to you -said his father embarrassed and annoyed with the small.

- Do not worry sir- Gilbert replied-We were waiting for his father with him, right kid? -he smiled

-Thanks-he said really amazed- I thought there was no more people like you-he said as he hold his son's hand- Let´s go

I sighed as I sat next to Sharon, the four of us were eating together as in high school, and I felt so happy I almost didn't care about my pizza.

-Well, that was delicious, but we have to buy some things for the trip-said Sharon as the corners of her mouth were cleaned

- Why don't we go with you? We also have to buy things for the travel- Oz asked to his best friend

- Okay, but I think you have to ask them first ... Girls; do you want some company while you're shopping?

-Sure why not, there´s any problem, right Alice? –she started laughing.

- There is no problem to join us and loaded the bags -I laughed evilly.

Before going to the mall, we decided to leave a part of our things in Sharon's car, knowing my friend, this late, will became a martyr for the boys and also for me.

-I hope you don't mind, going back and forth - I warned them

The two stood with their mouths open to not understand my words, but after almost 4 hours to go from store to store, or hallway. They were exhausted, and I wanted to strangle Sharon, damn! Why she had to know about shops and credit cards, even though the boys kindly agreed to carry our bags, she always sent them to see other things for them when I bought clothes, and in the end of the day I was so tired that I could die, so when we came back to find, I see the pleading faces of my friends, poor they were holding about 13 or 15 bags each, so I decided to make my movement.

-Sharon please, it's okay that you love shopping but I beg you, let us rest a moment- I pleaded with my best sweet face.

- Yes, we had been buying for hours.

- My feet hurt so bad and I brought my sneakers- Oz exclaimed as he got to his knees so he can ask Sharon -let us at least buy a drink.

- All right, you are so weak – she accepted with resignation.

The four of us went back to sit at the same table, we bought bottles of water and some candy for energy recovery.

I was enjoying a delicious chocolate cake when I felt a very sharp look that kept looking at me, which caused me a slight chill in the back.

-Baskerville, is there something wrong? - He asked when he saw my slight tremor

- It's just ... nothing, forget it- I tried to relax but that feeling didn't go away with anything.


End file.
